Part of the Team
by lenniiee
Summary: When an unfortunate accident leaves Connor with no memory of the ARC or its team members, how will he cope and will he ever be part of the team again?
1. Chapter 1

**Part of the Team**

When an unfortunate accident leaves Connor with no memory of the ARC or its team members, how will he cope and will he ever be part of the team again?

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any characters associated with it… [Insert hilarious comment here]

_The sound of the future predator crashing against the door was getting louder by the second, Connor and Abby were left utterly helpless, they had no weapons to defend themselves with and it was only a matter of time before the door broke down, so they were left huddling closely together for comfort in the corner of the room to await their fate._

_Abby had her head resting in the crook of Connor's neck, trying to stop herself from crying and admitting that this was it. This was how she was going to die; clinging onto Connor for dear life as the future predator ripped them apart, limb from limb._

"_We only have to hold on for a few more minutes Abs, Becker promised that he's find us, that he'd get to us in time alright?" Abby slowly lifted her head so that it was level with Connor's pale face, and raised her hand to his cheek. She offered him a grim smile and snuggled closer into him, "Neither of us believe that Connor." her voice broke, "This is it…"_

_Connor put his hand over the Abby's and held it for a few seconds before the moment was broken by another loud bang. Their hands dropped to their sides as the door burst open and the predator locked eyes with them._

_Neither of them screamed, but they stood up slowly as if to accept their fate before Connor cautiously whispered something into Abby's ear; "Take a right when you run out the door, and press the blue button to lock the creature inside."_

_Abby was silent as she let his words sink in, she looked up at him slowly, her eyes brimming with tears, "What do you mean Connor?" she whispered as she glanced at the predator crouching down, ready to spring an attack, "Either both of us come out alive or neither of us do."_

_He shook his head, his forehead creased in agony, "I won't let anything happen to you Abby," Connor looked deep into her eyes before adding, "__**I love you**__."_

_The predator leaped towards them, its mouth open wide, but just before it reached them Connor shoved Abby forwards towards the door as the creature reached him. She screamed when she couldn't see Connor, when she realised what he had done for her, and was numb as strong arms gripped her waist and pulled her quickly towards the door on her right. _

_As Danny was hauling Abby towards the exit, Becker felt his stomach churn in the sight in front of him; the predator's body was lying lazily over Connor's equally limp form, a pool of blood surrounding them._

Abby sat uncomfortably in the hard, plastic hospital chair of the waiting room, along with Danny, Becker and Sarah. An awkward silence filled the room; none of them were willing to speak of the events that happened only a few hours before neither were they quite brave enough to offer comfort to Abby. They were all waiting for a doctor to inform them of how Connor's emergency operation went, for he was left severely injured after the attack and there were no positive words of reassurance from any of the doctors involved in Connor's case, so the team were left fearing the worst.

Abby had of course taken the situation the worst and every time someone had spoken to her about Connor or asked her about what happened in the room just before the attack, she had erupted into tears and refused to give any information at all; Abby thought that the precious things Connor had said to her just before the incident were special and should remain between herself and Connor. She was in complete shock. Back when they were both trapped inside the room together, she had assumed that he was being resigned, quiet, yet uncharacteristically hopeful because he was merely offering her comfort, but she could see through that now. All along he had been thinking of a plan, a way to save her. These thoughts had started her crying again and Sarah held her arms open in an attempt for Abby to accept her embrace, but was met with the glistening, cold and empty eyes of Abby.

It was then that they heard slow footsteps approaching them and they all rose in anticipation. A tired looking man, with bags under his eyes and scruffy looking hair approached them, "Are you with Connor Temple?"

Abby couldn't speak, she was afraid that if she tried to, the tears would fall again, so it was Danny that replied for them, "Yes we are. Is he ok? Did the operation go well?"

The doctor looked down at his feet and sighed, at this action Abby sensed the worst and she took a deep breath, preparing herself for the bad news.

"The operation itself was a success, and Mr Temple has been responding to the treatment in the best way possible," The team looked at each other in delight, but Abby could tell that there was more, there was something that he was holding back.

"And?" Abby prompted the doctor, which lead to a couple of odd looks from her teammates.

"Like I said, the operation itself was a success, his physical wounds should heal in time, although it may take a while of course for him to come to terms with the attack, but we are more concerned with his… memory. In a couple of hours you'll be able to come in and see him, but he needs to rest now. So before then, I need to ask you a favour."

"Anything." was Abby's instant response, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"I know this may be a difficult question to answer, but out of all of you, who do you think was closest to Mr Temple?" All eyes were on Abby.

"Me." Abby whispered.

"I would like you to come with me if that's alright, we would like to devise a series of quite personal questions for him to assess the quality of his memory, if that's alright?"

Again, all eyes were on Abby.

"That'd be fine." She looked up at the doctor and could see that he looked almost as drained as she did, so gave him a weak smile, which he returned.

"Right this way then."

I would really appreciate reviews, and it would encourage me to keep writing :P so please just tell e what you think or where I should take the plot, I'm open to suggestions.

Oh and constructive criticism is welcome by the way :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part of the Team- Chapter 2**

Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait but I have loads of coursework to do :|

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or any characters associated with it

Abby followed the doctor cautiously into Connor's hospital room and took a deep breath as she was directed inside.

In her mind she had prepared herself for the poor condition that Connor was in, but nothing could have readied her for the sight in front of her; his left leg was in a cast, his stomach was thick under his hospital robe because of the layers of bandages that covered him, his hands were also covered in bandages, but it was his deathly pale face that caught her attention. His expression was calm, almost peaceful, but there were a number of small cuts across his delicate looking face.

"Oh Connor…" her voice cracked as she approached his bedside and knelt down so that her face was opposite his.

"Let me just give him a quick injection to wake him up, hang on one moment," Connor's face remained still as the needle entered his arm "You have the questions ready?"

Abby nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Connor's face.

Slowly, he began to stir and he blinked drunkenly in Abby's direction before groaning in pain and creasing his brow into a hard-set frown.

"Connor," she whispered softly, "Do you know where we are, what happened to you?"

His expression changed from a frown to a look of immense confusion then, as his brain processed what she had said. Still no answer.

"Connor? Please say something…" Abby's pleaded in a slightly higher voice than before.

Connor's eyes met hers, and she smiled feebly, waiting for some kind of recognition. She raised her hand to his face and grazed her thumb softly over his cheek as she waited patiently for him to speak.

Suddenly his face flashed panic and he tried to sit up, causing Abby's hand to retreat quickly and for him to yell in pain briefly.

"Who… What happened? Where am I?" he asked in a panicky tone, glancing between Abby and the Doctor.

"It's Abby… it's me…" she encouraged.

"No, no, no…" he was rambling, and the strong look of fear in his eyes mirrored the same look now forming in Abby's as she looked to the doctor for answers.

He coughed awkwardly before addressing Connor, "This is Abby, do you remember her at all?" At this comment, a small tear trickled down Abby's cheek.

Connor searched Abby's face for any memorable features before slowly shaking his head in response.

The doctor looked worriedly at Abby before gesturing her to join him outside, and she stood up sadly. But before she had a chance to step away from the hospital bed, she felt a tug at her sleeve and looked down. Connor was staring up at her with an almost desperate look in his eyes and Abby's chest suddenly tightened at that look.

"Wait… Explain all this… please, I don't know where I am, I'm not even sure I know who I am right now…" he looked down in shame and let go of Abby's sleeve as he laid back down on his bed.

She smiled briefly whilst shooting a questioning look to the doctor to ask if her staying for a while was ok, and he nodded before striding out of the room and leaving a very confused Connor and Abby alone.

"I have no idea who you are, and I'm sorry about that, I really am, but there's something telling me that… I don't know, like I can trust you…" again he was rambling and Abby felt a tug of a smile forming. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"Well, I'm Abby… er… we're friends Connor, and we kinda… well… welivetogether." she rushed the last part, not wanting to shock him too much, but she felt that he needed to know anyway.

The sound of Connor's brain whirring as it worked on that new piece of information seemed to fill the room, until he eventually spoke up, "Friends huh? And we live together? So how exactly close are we?" Abby made no attempt at hiding her smile this time; this was a typical Connor-style reaction, bypass the essential information about how he **actually** ended up in a hospital, and settling on the more insignificant facts about their 'relationship'.

Connor however didn't seem to be as amused by his own question as Abby was, and the frown returned once more.

"It's complicated, but we're close Con ok?" and she really hoped that this was ok so that she wouldn't have to start a very long and time-consuming conversation about their ridiculously complicated past.

And that's when it hit her. If he doesn't remember her, does that mean that he also doesn't remember anything to do with the anomalies, the ARC…

"Oh my God Connor, do you remember anything to do with the anomalies?" she hoped her voice sounded calm and steady instead of showing how anxious she really was for his reply; something Connor seemed to pick up on.

"They're important aren't they? The anomalies?"

"Kinda, yeh." Abby urged.

"I'm sorry no…" and before he could continue, his doctor came briskly through the door.

"I'm sorry Miss Maitland but he really does need his rest for today, perhaps you could come back tomorrow? We can carry on with the testing then aswell." his tone sounded sympathetic, so she reluctantly complied and stood up ready to leave the room.

"I'll be back tomorrow ok Connor?"

He simply nodded, the reality of his situation dawning on him; he had no idea who he was, why he was in a hospital, what these 'anomalies' are, and most importantly, who Abby Maitland was. But he promised himself then that he would get some answers tomorrow, Abby would tell him everything then… he hoped.

Thank you for the reviews so far everyone and more would be great :) oh and I'm sorry for the gaps inbetween posting chapters but I have a loooot of coursework to do, but I'm trying to put time aside for this lol,

Lennniiieee x


End file.
